Rikudo no Decendents
by BigPanzer
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke sacrifican sus vidas para salvar al mundo, por lo cual cierto antepasado de ambos y ciertas deidades les dan la oportunidad de tener un final feliz... de poder salvar a todos los inocentes de su mundo. Acompañen a nuestros héroes reviviendo sus pasados y reescribiendo juntos el futuro. Esta es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke... Los Rikudo no decendents
1. Prólogo

Hola.- Cualquier Personaje Hablando

 _Hola.- Cualquier personaje Pensando_

 **Hola.- Dragones, Dioses o algún ser superior hablando**

 _ **Hola.- Dragones, Dioses o algún ser superior pensando**_

 **[¡Vamos Naruto!].-** Seres sellados en personas hablando

 _ **[Ya no me tienen respeto].-**_ Seres sellados en personas pensando

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **.-** Nombre de algún Ataque

 ***Efectos***

 **_Cambio de escenario_**

No soy dueño de Naruto, este pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy un simple autor de una historia basada en esta grande historias, no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Parecía el fin de la 4ta gran guerra mundial Shinobi, con Obito derrotado y un Edo-Tensei Madara retenido, solo faltaba encargarse del Jūbi, casi todos en la Alianza estaban en las ultimas debido a la falta de Chakra.

Los únicos que podían todavía dar frente al Jūbi eran Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, ¿la razón? Minutos atrás cuando Edo Madara seguía libre y causando estragos había logrado extraer la parte Yang del Kyūbi que se encontraba en Naruto llevándolo a un estado cercano a la muerte exactamente 5 minutos después Sasuke había tratado derrocar a Edo Madara en un encuentro uno a uno… ¿el resultado? Había sido apuñalado en el corazón con su misma Katana llevándolo igual que al Kyūbi no Jinchūriki de la parte Yang a un estado cercano a la muerte.

* * *

 **_Lugar desconocido_**

-Mierda…- se escuchaba el quejido de cierto pelinegro el cual se encontraba recostado en el suelo del lugar.

-¡Gha!- se escuchaba un grito a unos pocos metros de donde estaba el pelinegro- Donde estoy dattebayo…

-Dobe…- dijo el pelinegro al identificar a la persona que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él gracias a su última frase.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Teme!- contesto el rubio al también identificar gracias a la palabra dicha al pelinegro- ¡Sasuke-teme!

-¿Podrías callarte Usuratonkachi?- contestaba el pelinegro Uchiha suspirando y levantándose de donde se encontraba.

-Tch… Aguafiestas…- murmuraba entre dientes el rubio.

 **-Jajaja que graciosos son…-** se escuchó una voz que parecía provenir de todos lados.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia en cuanto escucharon la misteriosa.

 **-No hay necesidad de estar en guardia… Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.-** nuestros protagonistas al escuchar sus nombres empezaron a preocuparse, aún más porque el rubio no podía acceder a su Bijū Chakra Modo y el pelinegro activar su Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

-¡Quién está ahí!- grito Sasuke que era el que sentía más seguro de ambos.

 **-No se preocupen… No los he llamado a mi presencia para hacerles daño.-** respondía la persona apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos- **Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo… Mejor conocido como el creador de los Shinobi, el Rikudō Sennin.-** terminaba la persona que irradiaba la imponente aura recién aparecida.

-¿Rikudō Sennin?- murmuraron ambos asombrados y temblando un poco al sentir el aura del viejo.

 **-Parece que necesitan ayuda.-** comenzó a hablar de nuevo Hagoromo, hizo un movimiento de mano y apareció un portal en el cual se podía ver como el Jūbi continuaba arrasando con todo.

Ambos veían en shock la destrucción causada por el Jūbi, las muertes en vano de los Shinobi que trataban de detenerlo.

-¡Por favor viejo! ¡Préstanos tu poder para vencerlo!- grito Naruto arrodillándose ante Hagoromo- Vamos Sasuke tú también.- a regañadientes Sasuke también se arrodillo ante el.

 **-No tienen por qué pedirlo arrodillándose… Después de todo precisamente para ayudarles es que los he llamado ante mi… ¿Están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas con tal de vencerlo?-** les hizo una pregunta que definiría su destino junto al de los demás sin saberlo.

-¡Hai!- contestaron sin dudar, mientras pensaban en las personas más importantes para ellos- _Nii-san voy a redimirme…-_ pensó decidido el ultimo Uchiha- ¡ _Aunque no pueda cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage, protegeré a todos los que pueda dattebayo!-_ pensó el rubio Uzumaki igual de decidido que el Uchiha.

 **-Primero acérquense a mi extiendan sus manos hacía mi.-** ambos lo hicieron algo dudosos- **Voy a colocar unas marcas que les ayudara con el sello del Jūbi.-** en las palmas de nuestros protagonistas aparecieron unos símbolos, un sol de color blanco en la palma derecha del rubio y una media luna de color negro en la palma izquierda del pelinegro.

 **-Tomen asiento, Naruto tu a mi lado derecho y tu Sasuke a mi lado izquierdo.-** ambos cumplieron esa orden sin rechistar- ¡ **Prepárense!-** les entrego un pergamino a cada uno, la imponente aura del viejo se incrementó y esta empezó a entrar en ambos.

-¡HAAAAA!- dieron un grito de batalla ambos al sentirse tan poderosos como nunca antes lo habían sido.

- **Indra, Ashura…-** dijo en un susurro al ver a ambos jóvenes rebosando llenos de poder- **¡Es hora de su contraataque!**

 **-** ¡Naruto!- grito el Uchiha dando a entender que él estaba listo para el ataque.

-¡Sasuke!- grito de vuelta Naruto confirmándole al Uchiha que el también se encontraba listo.

* * *

 **_De vuelta en la zona donde todos los Shinobi trataban de defenderse del Jūbi_**

-¡Vamos a morir!- se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban luchando.

De pronto en el lugar empezó a sentirse dos imponentes auras que provocaban confianza en los ninjas que estaban por perder la esperanza.

-¡Acabemos con esto Naruto!- todos los Shinobi escucharon el grito de batalla dado por el Uchiha a quien creían muerto a manos de Madara.

-¡HAAAAAA!- se escuchó el rugido de asentimiento del Kyūbi no Jinchūriki de ahora la parte Yin- **[Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Naruto]-** escucho en su mente el Jinchūriki- _¡Kurama que bueno que has vuelto!-_ contesto llorando cómicamente- **[¿Listo Naruto?]** \- pregunto el Kyūbi haciendo retomar la seriedad del momento- _¡Sí!_ \- contesto sonriendo zorrunamente.

 **-Sasuke, Naruto esto es lo que harán.-** escucharon ambos en su mente- **Harán un Jikukan Ninjutsu (Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo) que puede mandar lo que sea a otra dimensión… sin embargo también ustedes serán arrastrados por esta técnica.-** termino el viejo con solemnidad.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, sin duda el precio era grande como ya lo había dicho Hagoromo.

Aun así no hubo mucho que pensar, estaban decididos a sacrificar sus vidas por el bien de los demás.

Hagoromo, quien ya sabía sus respuestas de ante mano les explicó los pasos a seguir, por lo que una vez que tuvieron comprensión de la técnica, Naruto activó su modo Bijū y el gran zorro dorado se abalanzó sobre el Jūbi. El Uchiha activo el Susanoo y ataco por el lado descubierto del Jūbi.

Las Nueve colas del Kyūbi envolvieron el cuerpo del Jūbi reteniéndolo un poco, el Susanoo empezó a cubrir tanto al zorro como a la bestia amorfa que era el Jūbi. Un enorme sello de color dorado que desprendía rayos negros empezó a brillar debajo de donde se desarrollaba la lucha.

Ambos se permitieron mirar a los ninjas que veían en shock todo lo que estaba sucediendo, los cuales quedaron aún más en shock al ver la nueva forma del Chakra Bijū de Naruto y al ver el Rinnegan de Sasuke.

Naruto formo una de sus sonrisas zorrunas- Espero que a partir de ahora el mundo sea capaz de vivir en paz, porque todos somos parte de una familia ¡UNA FAMILA SHINOBI!- se escuchó el grito del rubio Uzumaki, Sasuke solo formo una leve sonrisa ante lo dicho por el "Usuratonkachi".

Respirando hondo, ambos empezaron a trazar sellos de mano tan rápido como podían.

-Jikukan Ninjutsu: ¡Shūryō sunpō (Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo: Dimensión del final)!- exclamaron ambos al terminar la secuencia de sellos y juntando sus palmas.

Un momento después un gran resplandor empezó a vislumbrarse en el lugar, los rayos negros empezaron a cubrir toda el área del sello dorado.

-Fue un gusto el haberte conocido… Naruto.- dijo Sasuke el cual su cuerpo empezaba a ser rodeado por los rayos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Sasuke… Gracias por todo Shin'yū (Mejor amigo).- fue lo último que se escuchó por parte del rubio antes de también ser rodeado por los rayos. Lo último que se pudo apreciar por parte de él rubio y el pelinegro fue como chocaron puños en muestra de amistad.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! He estado perdido mucho tiempo, aquí traigo un nuevo proyecto inspirado en una obra de Uzu no Kami. Espero les guste, sin nada más que agregar se despide Big Panzer diciendo ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola.- Cualquier Personaje Hablando

 _Hola.-_ Cualquier personaje Pensando

 **Hola.- Dioses o algún ser superior hablando**

 _ **Hola.-**_ **Dioses o algún ser superior pensando**

 **[¡Vamos Naruto!].-** Seres sellados en personas hablando

 _ **[Ya no me tienen respeto].-**_ Seres sellados en personas pensando

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **.-** Nombre de algún Ataque

 ***Efectos***

 **_Cambio de escenario_**

No soy dueño de Naruto, este pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy un simple autor de una historia basada en esta grande historia, no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

-Jikukan Ninjutsu: ¡Shūryō sunpō (Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo: Dimensión del final)!- exclamaron ambos al terminar la secuencia de sellos y juntando sus palmas.

Un momento después un gran resplandor empezó a vislumbrarse en el lugar, los rayos negros empezaron a cubrir toda el área del sello dorado.

-Fue un gusto el haberte conocido… Naruto.- dijo Sasuke el cual su cuerpo empezaba a ser rodeado por los rayos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Sasuke… Gracias por todo Shin'yū (Mejor amigo).- fue lo último que se escuchó por parte del rubio antes de también ser rodeado por los rayos. Lo último que se pudo apreciar por parte de él rubio y el pelinegro fue como chocaron puños en muestra de amistad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Nuevo comienzo**

_ **Dimensión desconocida** _

Finalmente todo había acabado, con el poder otorgado por el Rikudō Sennin habían logrado acabar con la gran amenaza que era el Jūbi. Nuestros héroes se encontraban flotando a la deriva en la oscuridad eterna del lugar, no sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí. Sasuke lo había tomado bien tenía paz y tranquilidad por fin había logrado su tan ansiada redención su "Nii-san" ya podría descansar en paz. Por otro lado Naruto… Bueno… Digamos que él no se la pasa igual de bien que el Uchiha.

-¡HOLA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?!- se escuchaban los gritos del rubio Uzumaki tratando de buscar a alguna persona y/o ente del lugar ya que se aburría demasiado, no era una persona tranquila y serena como el Uchiha él era una persona, a palabras de otros, idiota y revoltosa por eso no podía pasarla bien como Sasuke en aquel lugar.

-Naruto ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!- gritó Sasuke finalmente perdiendo la paciencia, su estado de gozo había pasado al olvido por culpa del Uzumaki- ¡Entiende! Nunca vamos a salir de aquí, Hagoromo nos lo advirtió y sin embargo aceptamos las consecuencias así que por favor ¡Cállate y acepta la puta realidad!- termino de hablar Sasuke dejando a Naruto llorando cómicamente.

-Sakura-chan te extraño.- murmuraba el rubio haciendo circulitos en lo que parecía ser el suelo del lugar y con un aura depresiva- Maldito teme… En vez de corresponder a Sakura-chan solo la hacías sufrir…- decía obviamente celoso.

-Ha…- suspiraba exasperado Sasuke- Mátenme…- murmuró fastidiado.

- **[Naruto… En verdad comprendo porque el Uchiha parecía odiarte]** -escucharon ambos una voz atrás de ellos que contenía algo de malicia.

Sasuke inmediatamente se colocó en la clásica posición del puño interceptor Uchiha, puede que no pudiera activar su Sharingan o hacer un simple Jutsu pero no por nada fue clasificado como un Shinobi clase S en el libro Bingo.

En cambio Naruto se había quedado pensativo- _Hm… Esa voz… Se me hace conocida… Donde la habré escuchado…_ \- pensaba intentando recordar la voz.

Una extraña luz empezó a aclarar el lugar, una sombra con diez colas ondeando empezó a hacerse presente. Inmediatamente el Uchiha se puso en un estado de alerta máxima, Naruto mientras tanto seguía tratando de recordar de quien era la voz.

- **¿Qué ya no reconoces a tu compañero Naruto?** \- escucharon el Uchiha y el Uzumaki tras ellos- **Hola Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto**.- ambos quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos de la persona que les había llamado.

-Ōtsutsuki… Hagoromo…- murmuró Sasuke recuperando la compostura-¿R-Rikudō Sennin?- pregunto balbuceando el rubio igual reaccionando.

Sasuke se había relajado un poco por la presencia del Sennin en el lugar, aun así no perdía para nada su estado de alerta ya que justo detrás de Hagoromo podían verse 3 siluetas claramente femeninas y que desprendían un aura de poder por mucho más aterradora que la de Hagoromo.

- **Jo… Interesante… Parece que pudiste sentir el aura de las personas tras de mí.** \- decía el Sennin mirando a Sasuke- **Veo que el Rinnegan que pueden ser llamados como "Los ojos de los dioses" te otorgo la habilidad** **de poder ver y sentir energía divina…** \- informaba Hagoromo mientras Naruto veía asombrado las siluetas.

-Hermosas…- se escucho apenas audible el murmullo de Naruto el cuál se encontraba sonrojado y babeando pareciéndose por un momento a Jiraiya.

-¿Qué sucede Hagoromo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y mi última pregunta… ¿Quiénes son ellas?- dijo Sasuke señalando a las siluetas.

-¡No te olvides de Kurama! ¡Él también fue condenado por mi culpa! No pensé en el al momento de realizar la técnica.- decía Naruto algo deprimido.

- **Bueno comenzando con las preguntas de Sasuke, ellas son Amaterasu-sama la diosa del sol**.- señalando a una rubia de ojos dorados, figura envidiable envuelta en un kimono blanco con detalles de flamas doradas que sonreía de manera dulce- **Tsukuyomi-sama la diosa de la luna**.- señalando a una bella mujer de cabellos y ojos plateados, vestía un kimono azul marino con detalles de lunas plateadas e igual sonreía aunque de manera algo picara- **Y Shinigami-sama diosa de la muerte.-** señalando por ultimo a una peliblanca de ojos azules en un kimono morado con detalles de rosas blancas.

- **El por qué estamos aquí es para ofrecerles una nueva oportunidad, y finalmente Naruto… Kurama pues… digamos que creció un poco jejeje**.- decía señalando la silueta de diez colas- [ **Hola gaki, que te parece mi nuevo estilo** ] Naruto estaba de piedra, frente a él estaba un gran zorro blanco de diez colas y ojos rojos rasgados, con detalles de flamas rojas en sus patas y en sus orejas, y casi dos veces más grande de lo que recordaba (N/A: Como el tamaño original de Kurama, nada más que sumándole de nuevo el tamaño del Chakra ya sea Yin o el Yang).

-Wow… ¡Qué te paso Kurama!- decía sorprendido el oji-azul- [ **Parece que mi poder original combinado con el que te dieron mis hermanos y una pequeña parte del poder del Jūbi que absorbí al momento que lo sellamos me hizo pasar al siguiente nivel, en pocas palabras soy el nuevo Jūbi** ]- Naruto se quedó impresionado, no, mejor dicho en shock, aunque Naruto no fue el único que había quedado impresionado con la explicación del Ex-Kyūbi, también el Uchiha estaba asombrado por ello pero no lo demostraba. Luego de que ambos se recuperaran de esa… noticia, se dirigieron al Sennin y Sasuke tomo la palabra- ¿Qué quieres decir con otorgarnos una nueva oportunidad?

La diosa del sol empezó a hablar- **Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun hemos visto sus acciones y sobre todo el corazón de ambos, han perdido gente muy importante para ustedes. Naruto-kun tú siempre has tenido un corazón lleno de bondad, Sasuke-kun en cambio tenía en cambio un corazón lleno de deseos de venganza sin embargo al haberte sacrificado junto a Naruto-kun por los demás lograste cambiar y que volvieras a tener ese corazón bondadoso que tuviste antes de que comenzara tu tragedia… Por lo tanto queremos darles la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y por qué no, que puedan salvar a los que son importantes para ustedes, sacrificaron su futuro sin pedir nada a cambio por eso Kami nos dio su permiso para regresarlos al pasado para que tomen un nuevo camino como recompensa por todo el sufrimiento que vivieron, ¿Qué dicen, aceptan?-** el rubio y el pelinegro se quedaron pensando, después de unos momentos hablo Naruto- Si regresamos… ¿tendremos las mismas habilidades que tenemos ahora? ¿Tendremos nuestros recuerdos intactos?

Esta vez fue el Sennin en hablar- **Las habilidades sí, pero tendrán que entrenar mucho porque volverán a tener siete años, además deberán dominar el poder que les he otorgado**.- eso hizo que abrieran los ojos como platos ya que lo conservarían - **Después de todo ustedes son las reencarnaciones de los hijos de Hagoromo**.- fue la respuesta de Tsukuyomi ante la muda pregunta- ¿N-Nosotros las reencarnaciones de los hijos de Hagoromo? pregunto aun en shock Sasuke y sin poder evitar el tartamudear un poco- **Esa es otra razón para su regreso, su destino era ser en conjunto el Nidaime Rikudō Sennin, iban a tener un poder mucho más grande que Uchiha Madara y Senjū Hashirama las reencarnaciones pasadas de Indra y Ashura los hijos de Hagoromo, aunque claro, solo después de mucho pero mucho entrenamiento, pero eso lo pueden arreglar al regresar.** \- intervino Shinigami.

Ahora que estaban asimilando lo dicho por las deidades y su... ¿Padre? El rubio Uzumaki contemplo una última duda- ¿Qué sucederá con Kurama?- el zorro dibujo una sonrisa y respondió- ¿Qué no es lógico gaki? Te acompañare, ¿olvidaste que somos compañeros? Eso sí, conservare mi nueva apariencia.- dijo el ahora Jūbi no Yoko.

Ahora Naruto sí que estaba feliz no tendría que soportar a un zorro gruñón y psicópata… de nuevo- **Bien, pero antes les tenemos unos pequeños regalos Indra-kun, Ashura-kun**.- dijo la diosa de la luna señalando respectivamente a Sasuke y Naruto con un tono de voz ¿cariñoso? Un tono justo como el de una madre a sus hijos, la diosa del sol tenía igual el mismo tipo de aura maternal que Tsukuyomi la única que no tenía un aura cariñosa era Shinigami pero aun así también se acercó a sus hermanas. Momentos después las 3 diosas les dieron un beso en la frente a ambos.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos obsequiaron?- pregunto emocionado Naruto, Sasuke también estaba muy interesado pero aparentaba no estarlo, el trío de diosas solo río levemente- **Es un secreto Ashura-kun, Indra-kun.**

- **Bien solo falto yo**.- fueron las palabras del Rikudō que pusieron nerviosos a ambos, cosa que noto el sabio- **No lo hare de esa forma**.- dijo riendo, luego de eso el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se tranquilizaron, se acercaron al Sennin y este empezó con su explicación- **Hijos míos, solo les daré un resumen de sus habilidades, en primera Sasuke ahora posees las cinco naturalezas de Chakra gracias al Rinnegan, de ti depende dominarlas y aprender jutsus de cada afinidad, incluso combinarlas y lograr crear naturalezas como Hyōton (Elemento Hielo), Ranton (Elemento Tormenta), Mokuton (Elemento Madera); Naruto tu ahora posees todos los Kekkei Tōta de los Bijū, Kurama te ayudara a aprender a utilizar cada uno de ellos también se volverán Kekkei Genkai o sea que si llegas a tener descendencia podrían llegar a heredarlos, mi regalo para ustedes es esto…** \- en sus manos aparecieron dos colgantes uno de un sol blanco que entrego a Naruto y el otro de una media luna negra que entrego a Sasuke- **Lo único que resta es desearles buena suerte y que logren ser felices… Cuídense mucho, mis hijos…** \- finalizó Hagoromo.

- **Ya es momento de que regresen Indra y Ashura**.- dijeron al mismo tiempo el trío de diosas abriendo un portal- **Como ya dijo Hagoromo… Buena suerte…** \- finalizaron antes de que Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieran del lugar.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 1! Espero les agrade, pronto subire el siguiente bueno sin nada más que agregar... ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola.- Cualquier personaje hablando

 _Hola.-_ Cualquier personaje pensando

 **Hola.- Dioses o algún ser superior hablando**

 _ **Hola.-**_ **Dioses o algún ser superior pensando**

 **[¡Vamos Naruto!].-** Seres sellados en personas hablando

 _ **[Ya no me tienen respeto].-**_ Seres sellados en personas pensando

 **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **.-** Nombre de algún Ataque

 ***Efectos***

 **_Cambio de escenario_**

No soy dueño de Naruto, este pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo soy un simple autor de una historia basada en esta grande historia, no lo hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

 **-** **En el capítulo anterior…** **-**

 **-** _ **… Mi regalo para ustedes es esto…**_ _\- en sus manos aparecieron dos colgantes uno de un sol blanco que entrego a Naruto y el otro de una media luna negra que entrego a Sasuke-_ _ **Lo único que resta es desearles buena suerte y que logren ser felices… Cuídense mucho, mis hijos…**_ _\- finalizó Hagoromo._

 _-_ _ **Ya es momento de que regresen Indra y Ashura**_ _.- dijeron al mismo tiempo el trío de diosas abriendo un portal-_ _ **Como ya dijo Hagoromo… Buena suerte…**_ _\- finalizaron antes de que Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieran del lugar._

* * *

 **-** **Capítulo 2 - El regreso** **-**

Un enorme resplandor cubría todo a su alrededor, de repente dejaron de ver al Sennin junto a las 3 diosas y empezaron a ver todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida pero en un proceso de reversa. Unos minutos después notaron que el proceso de reversa estaba cada vez más lento seña de que estaban por llegar al tiempo desde el que iban a revivir su historia… Al comienzo de la academia ninja.

Finalmente habían llegado al que era ahora su nuevo comienzo, donde podrían corregir los errores de su pasado.

* * *

 **_Konohagakure no Sato, Academia Ninja_**

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a la academia! A partir de hoy seré el encargado de formarlos como futuros Shinobi de la aldea.- Naruto abría los ojos algo mareado, no se sentía bien con trabajo y podía escuchar lo que sucedía.

\- _¿Eh?... Dónde estoy…_ _ **-**_ intentaba articular palabras y ordenar sus pensamientos pero todavía no le era posible, cuando por fin recupero sus sentidos noto a Iruka-sensei al frente del salón explicando que aprenderían desde ese momento hasta su graduación como Ninjas- _En verdad hemos vuelto…-_ desde donde estaba miro de reojo hacía donde debía estar el teme, este último hizo lo mismo cruzando miradas y realizo una discreta señal de que se reunirían en cuanto acabara la clase.

-[ **Ya era hora que reaccionaras gaki** ]- escucho Naruto en su mente el solo cerro los ojos y apareció en su subconsciente, observo alrededor para ver las viejas tuberías y la gran reja con el Kanji de Sello, y vio a su viejo compañero detrás de las rejas observándole con sus ojos escarlatas y su nueva forma ahora que es el nuevo Jūbi, sonrió un poco al ver a su compañero que después de todo conservaba su nuevo look- [ **Qué es lo primero que harás junto al mocoso Uchiha, Naruto** ]- escuchaba el Uzumaki- Por el momento todavía nada, tenemos que esperar a que Iruka-sensei diga que ya nos podemos retirar para poder reunirnos y poder hablar sobre qué haremos.- contesto Naruto, recibiendo un "Ya veo…" por parte de su compañero- De mientras redecorare este lugar porque la verdad es algo deprimente y mi compañero merece un buen lugar para vivir ¿no crees?- terminaba de decir con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

Dicho esto cerro los ojos y su paisaje mental cambio completamente, ahora era un jardín enorme con un gran campo y un lago, luego abrió los ojos y miro al cielo- ¿Qué te parece Kurama?- preguntaba el oji-azul- [ **Es perfecto gaki…** ]- escucho Naruto debajo de él dándose cuenta que se encontraba montado en Kurama- ¡Kurama pensé que el sello no te permitía hacer algo así!- decía incrédulo el Uzumaki- [ **Bueno antes no, pero ahora que nos complementamos puedo, además quiero que te fijes en mi sello, esta echo para contener al Kyūbi, pero ahora soy el Jūbi por lo tengo una cola de Chakra extra, por eso el sello me permite eso, sino ni siquiera hubieras podido cambiar este lugar y yo seguiría detrás de mis antiguas rejas** ]- contesto el Jūbi no Yoko.

-Bueno Kurama, espero sea de tu agrado, por el momento debo organizarme junto al teme, también necesito ver que habilidades me son más fáciles de dominar.- el Kitsune se le quedo viendo y sonrió de medio lado- [ **Esta bien, por el momento voy a descansar, nos vemos gaki** ]- el rubio se retiró de su subconsciente y abrió sus ojos algo adormilado ya en el mundo real, lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que estaban empezando a retirarse los niños del aula seña de que por fin había acabado el primer día de clases.

Sasuke había pasado la mayor parte del día meditando, ya conocía de ante mano todo lo que iba a suceder con el Clan Uchiha. Tenía una duda que lo atormentaba enormemente… Permitir que Itachi acabara de nuevo con el clan… O unirse a su Clan y hacer el golpe de estado. Ahora que tenía la mente clara y su obsesión con la venganza hacía Konoha había terminado sabía que la decisión más razonable era que Itachi acabara de nuevo con el Clan… Aunque no lo permitiría del todo, definitivamente cambiaría el destino de los Uchiha… Salvaría a los Uchiha que lo merecieran… A aquellos que nunca tuvieron malas intenciones contra la aldea que tanto amaba su hermano mayor y a todas las personas fuera del Clan y la aldea que lo merecieran… Ese sería su nuevo Nindō.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar una vez que nada más quedaban él y Naruto en el aula, se acercó al asiento del último que parecía como si recién se levantara- Espabila Usuratonkachi.- le da un golpe en la cabeza al rubio- Tenemos que irnos.- termina de decir.

-Tch… Tengo sueño dattebayo…- el pelinegro vuelve a darle otro golpe- Hay está bien.- dice refunfuñando y sobándose- Sígueme, conozco donde podemos reunirnos sin que alguien se llegue a enterar.- la actitud del rubio cambia radicalmente a una de seriedad.

Ambos ¿ninjas? Bueno… Ninjas no… Ambos niños salieron a gran velocidad del aula, después de 10 minutos llegaron a las afueras del bosque de la muerte.

-Naruto… Tanta seriedad y secretismo… ¡¿Para qué solo sea el bosque de la muerte?!- dice el Uchiha con irritación antes de darle un golpe a Naruto.

-Itai (duele) dattebayo... ¡Es un gran lugar Sasuke!- dice refunfuñando- Nadie viene a este lugar, solo Anko pero ella apenas y entraba no se quedaba mucho porque comenzaban sus malestares de la marca de maldición.- decía el rubio sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-Ha… Como sea, entremos de una vez.- dice Sasuke.

Ambos entraron de un salto al Bosque e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia lo más profundo de este. Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un sumidero algo profundo.

-Este es el lugar teme.- informo Naruto mientras ambos estaban en la orilla para acceder a sumidero.

-Pensé que aparte de los Exámenes Chūnin nunca habías estado aquí Dobe.- dijo Sasuke con algo de duda.

La expresión de Naruto obtuvo una seriedad nunca antes vista por nadie- A decir verdad…- comenzó a hablar el rubio con misterio- Aparte de esa vez nunca he estado aquí.- dijo perdiendo la seriedad del momento y riendo, Sasuke se cayó de espaldas cómicamente antes de levantarse rápidamente.

-Tch… No sé porque esperaba una respuesta bien…- murmuró el pelinegro con irritación, sabía que el rubio sería el que le provocaría muchos dolores de cabeza con el paso del tiempo- Como sea…- Sasuke dio un salto para bajar al sumidero, unos segundos después Naruto lo siguió. Al llegar al suelo ambos miraron a su alrededor.

-Espero y por respeto a tu Clan sepas Jutsus de barrera Usuratonkachi.- dijo el Uchiha mirando al Uzumaki.

-Este…- balbuceo Naruto- O-Obvio que conozco je-je-je.- dijo titubeante, Sasuke suspiro.

-No sabes nada verdad.- el Uzumaki negó deprimido.

Sasuke solo se dio un facepalm por esperar algo de Naruto, puede que el rubio fuera un gran Shinobi y con mucho talento pero definitivamente no se interesaba en aprender cosas que podrían servirle mucho, como por ejemplo sobre la historia del Clan Uzumaki.

-Ha… Qué bueno que conozco alguno que otro Jutsu de tu Clan del tipo barrera… El problema está… En que no tengo mucho Chakra en este momento, así que me ayudaras con eso Naruto, siempre has sido un monstruo de Chakra por ser Jinchūriki y tu ascendencia Uzumaki.- dijo Sasuke y sin querer, halagando al rubio.

-AJAJAJA, soy increíble dattebayo.- Naruto se acercó al pelinegro y coloco una mano en la espalda de este- ¡Comencemos!

Sasuke solo asintió y empezó a trazar muchos sellos de mano a gran velocidad, una pequeña aura roja se formó en la mano de Naruto y empezó a ingresar en Sasuke.

De repente Sasuke junto sus palmas y luego golpeo el suelo con ambas palmas- **Ninpō: Ōgami no shūkan**.- del suelo empezó a formarse una enorme barrera que finalmente cubrió completo el sumidero- Ha…- exhalo Sasuke, Naruto se sentia igual que el Uchiha asi que retrocedió un poco para tomar aire e inspeccionando la barrera en lo que Sasuke recuperaba el aire.

- **[Jé…]** \- Naruto escucho en su mente a Kurama soltar un bufido- **[Quién lo diría, el Uchiha conoce más sobre tu Clan que tú]** \- dijo burlándose el zorro, Naruto empezó a irritarse por las burlas del Bijū- Tch… No es mi culpa, no conozco porque nadie me hablo sobre mi clan hasta que comenzó la guerra.- dijo excusándose, vio a Sasuke caminar al centro del sumidero y sentarse en posición de loto él tomo asiento a un lado del Uchiha.

-Bueno, ya podemos comenzar. La barrera prácticamente nos hace invisibles e indetectables de todo y todos, podrías elevar tu Chakra al máximo y ni siquiera el mejor de los Ninja Sensor podría encontrarte… Tu clan era el mejor en Jutsus de sellado y barrera.- Naruto asintió sorprendido definitivamente tenía que aprender mucho sobre su clan, ambos cerraron los ojos y de improvisto todo se volvió completamente silencioso.

* * *

_ **Time Skip: Algunas horas después** _

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo de que todo se había vuelto silencioso, encontramos a nuestros protagonistas todavía en la misma posición meditando, un aura de un color dorado empezó a salir de ambos esta por un segundo tomo forma de Hagoromo y finalmente… desapareció.

-Hm…- el característico monosílabo del Uchiha fue lo que rompió el silencio- Definitivamente, somos débiles en este momento.- fue lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Tú lo has dicho Teme.- Naruto se levantó e hizo el característico sello de mano para su técnica especial- **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.- apenas y unos 30 clones aparecieron- Mi nivel de Chakra está muy reducido y eso me limita demasiado, mi control se fue y apenas logro crear 30 clones.- estiro su brazo y abrió su palma una esfera de color azul empezó a formarse pero de repente estallo y Naruto salio despedido hacia atrás- Coff coff…- regreso a donde estaba tosiendo- El Rasengan se me dificulta y mejor ni hablar del Rasen Shuriken, y mucho menos del Modo Sabio…- termino de decir el rubio mientras se limpiaba la ropa.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos mostrando su Sharingan solo que este nada más tenía 2 tomoes- Mi Sharingan es una sombra de lo que era, no puedo acceder al Mangekyō y mucho menos al Rinnegan.- empezó a hacer sellos de mano- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**.- una bola de fuego de un tamaño mediano salio de la boca de Sasuke hacia arriba- Mi Katon igual…- miro su mano izquierdo y un chisporroteo empezó a sonar- ¡ **Chidori**!- apenas pudo mantenerlo unos segundos y luego inmediatamente se desvaneció- Me sucede lo mismo que a ti con el Rasengan, estamos jodidos… Jé… Parece que tendremos que matarnos entrenando.- dijo Sasuke a modo de broma, Naruto lo miro boquiabierto.

-A-A-Acabas de hacer una ¡broma! ¡Ahhhhhh!- el infierno se desato en el lugar, todos los Naruto empezaron a correr por el lugar despavoridos- ¡EL APOCALIPSIS SE ACERCAAAAAA! ¡AHHHHHH!- eran los gritos de los clones y por supuesto del mismo Naruto, lo único que hizo Sasuke fue suspirar con fastidio.

-Por un demonio, lo que faltaba… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cierren la boca!- grito el Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia y comenzando a golpear a los clones los cuales fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedo el original- Cálmate Dobe, eso lo dijo Hagoromo.- Naruto finalmente pudo tranquilizarse.

-¡Es verdad! Parece que no era broma eso de restaurar nuestras habilidades entrenando.- dijo pensativo.

-Ya he pensado en un plan de entrenamiento.- dijo Sasuke mientras que de Kaguya sabe dónde sacaba un pergamino y tinta- Primero que nada aumentaremos nuestras reservas de Chakra, luego trabajaremos con el control de Chakra para poder recuperar nuestras técnicas, calculo que nos llevara aproximadamente un año, luego unos 2 años en aprender técnicas elementales en mi caso y en el tuyo aprender técnicas de los elementos que son tuyos por los Bijū, gracias a que los enfrentaste no creo que te sea muy difícil dominarlos, después de eso en el siguiente año yo veré mi Kenjutsu y tú algo de Fūinjutsu de tu Clan, finalmente ya en el último año del entrenamiento yo entrenare mi Dōjutsu… Lo que todavía debo pensar es en cómo voy a desbloquear el Mangekyō y el Rinnegan… Y tú, ver como poder usar el Chakra del Kyūbi.- finalizó Sasuke de hablar mientras a la vez terminaba de escribir el plan en el pergamino.

-Ahora es Jūbi y su nombre es Kurama, Sasuke.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna- **[Me parece perfecto el plan del Uchiha, Naruto… Yo te ayudare con las técnicas de mis hermanos, para lo del Fūinjutsu Uzumaki serviría de mucho el que aprendieras el Sello de almacenamiento. Con eso aprendido, podemos luego ver la forma de ir a Uzushiogakure]** \- dijo Kurama en la mente del rubio respecto al plan de entrenamiento.

-Como sea.- dijo Sasuke, levantando el pergamino enrollándolo y guardándolo- Agregaremos sellos de gravedad al entrenamiento para poder trabajar igual en Taijutsu y nuestra condición física… También usaremos sellos para limitar nuestro Chakra y así crezcan más grandes nuestros contenedores, estos sellos los usaremos mientras trabajamos nuestro control de Chakra.- dijo deshaciendo la barrera- Hora de irnos… Mañana nos veremos en este mismo lugar Naruto.- dijo Sasuke, Naruto asintió y ambos corrieron hacia la salida del Bosque.

Una vez afuera ambos se fueron de ahí, Sasuke rumbo al Distrito Uchiha y Naruto a su Apartamento.

Ya era tarde, se podía observar la vista dividida. Del lado izquierdo se podía observar a Naruto en su cama con su brazo derecho extendido hacia el techo, del lado derecho se podía observar a Sasuke en su futón con su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia el techo.

-Esta vez… Todo será diferente… Dominare mi poder… Y con él… Protegeré a todas las personas inocentes.- pensaron ambos al unísono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bien! ¡Eso es todo! Lamento si esta algo flojo el capítulo, es un capítulo de transición. Para no aburrirlos ya en el siguiente mostrare algunas partes del entrenamiento, algunos acontecimientos importantes que sucedieron durante el tiempo que duro y finalmente un Time Skip a cuando se gradúan de la academia junto con la misión de Tazuna. Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo déjenme un comentario sobre qué les pareció y en que puedo mejorar si ven algún error, ahorita que estoy de vacaciones de la Universidad actualizare todos mis Fic's comencé con "El Heredero" los cuales fueron 2 capítulos, luego siguió esta historia que estoy colgando ahora el primero de 2 capítulos que hare y finalmente la siguiente que también actualizare con 2 capítulos es "Sandaime Rikudō Sennin". Ya sin más que decir BigPanzer se despide no sin antes un ¡Hasta la próxima y que Kaguya los bendiga!


End file.
